1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to firearms, and more particularly, to a gun hammer especially adapted such that the gun can be safely decocked without the possibility of accidental discharge.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Safety devices in the form of safety locks are well known in the art of guns and other firearms. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,914,846 discloses a hammer locking device for guns. U.S. Pat. No. 3,624,947 discloses a hammer safety for firearms. U.S. Pat. No. 4,962,606 also discloses a hammer safety for firearms. FIG. 1 shows the '606 type of hammer safety.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use safety devices for firearms including hammer safeties, the provision of a more simple and cost effective device is not contemplated. Nor does the prior art described above teach or suggest a gun hammer device which may be used by individuals to automatically prevent the accidental discharging of a gun while decocking it. The foregoing disadvantages are overcome by the unique gun hammer of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.